Demons in My Head
by Green Gallant
Summary: Alien Force. Kevin is forced to face his inner demons and engages in a life or death struggle with the monster he was and the one he will become. Having to fight his literal personifications of evil. Mentions character death. Kevin/Gwen.


_Author's Note: Hey this is actually my first time ever writing Ben 10 fics. But dont worry I've got 34 other stories under my belt so I know what I'm doing. I've seen both shows but writing it never really appealed to me until I saw Alien force. Which I have to say I like the idea of Kevin being one of the good guys. This story will have a bit of a psychological edge to it, so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I may write more in the future._

"What's this all about?" he asked.

Kevin Levin stood in a darkened room in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"You threw away our legacy." said a boy.

"The f#ck are you talking about? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"You could have been on of the greatest criminals in history and you decide to be a hero, what a joke." a older version of him stepped into the light.

Kevin's eyes widened in shock when he saw him, but he didnt seem familar. He was a tall man dressed in black with some sort of padding on the shoulders of his dark sleeveless shirt and down the sides of his black pants with long black hair covering his eye and had an X shaped scar on his chin.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm suprised you dont recognize me, but then again I suppose I do look a little rough around the edges." he chided.

"How about me?" said another person. Leven was even more suprised than before.

Before stood a younger version of himself. The younger Kevin smirked as he stood next to the older one with his hand on his hip and a smirk on his face.

"This has to be a trick. Someone must have drugged me, or I'm dreaming there's no way you guys can be here!" he said.

"It's not a trick." said kid Kevin.

"And your not drugged. This is the real thing Kevin Levin." said his adult self.

The teen version staggered back, but stayed on his toes.

"This isnt real, it cant be real." he said trying to make sense of it all.

"It is." said his child self.

"Prepair for your destruction Kevin." said his adult self.

The teenaged Levin took a fighting stance while his younger self stepped forward and shapeshifted to his amalgamated form and walked towards him. Kevin clenched his fists as his past self came at him, thinking fast he grabbed a metal bar and coated himself in steel.

"Why dont you transform?" he asked.

"Because this version lost that ability." said Future Kevin.

"What a shame I was looking forward to seeing what my future self...or rather my intermediate self is made of. Guess I'll just have to pound the crap out of you!" his child self said.

"Dont be so sure." said Teenage Kevin.

Alien Kevin came at him slamming his fists into the ground, teen Kevin blocked his attack with both hands and punched him in the chest. The alien was thrown back by the punch, Kevin came at him with a flying kick to the same spot and sent him crashing into a wall. Teenage Kevin backflipped several times to saftey. The alien growled as he got to his feet and shot Stinkfly's acid spray. Kevin jumped back as the corrosive acid hit the ground and ate away at it leaving a massive hole in the ground. Alien Kevin flew towards him and hit him in the chest sending his teenage self crahsing through a wall. The alien landed and smirked.

"Not bad, I almost forgot how strong I was." his teenage self said. Kevin's face fell as his intermediate self walked through the hole he created unmorphed.

"What else you got?" the teen smirked and ushered him to come forward.

Kid Kevin growled and raced towards him and swung his tail. Teen Kevin flipped over his head and punched his past self in the eye driving him back. Kevin landed crouched down on hands and feet as his child self staggered back.

"This guy's pretty good." Adult Kevin said watching the battle with his arms crossed.

The alien was back on his feet as his teenage self stood in simular posture to his future self smirking at him. The amalgam growled and fired a heat blast from his hand, Teen Kevin reverted to his metal form and ran towards him the flames washing over him. The alien smirked thinking he roasted him, Kevin comes charging through the flames full force and punched him in the gut. The alien barfed up a river of acid that nearly rained down on Kevin's back and could feel tiny droplets of it searing his back. The alien grabbed him with his lower arms. Kevin struggled as his younger self tried to crush him with his grip. The teen version managed to wiggle loose, grabbed his younger self's fingers and twist them back forcing the alien to let go of him.

Kevin dropped down and launched a volley of punches into his gut like before. The alien continued to puke up smaller amounts of the acid. Kevin stepped on the monster's lower right arm and did a roundhouse kick to his face. The monster's head jerked as he fell to the wayside. Kevin landed on the ground safely as his younger self fell to the ground. The adult Kevin applauded as his younger self turned to him.

"Well done, I should have expected as much out of you." he said.

"Just because I'm a hero doenst mean I've gone soft." his teen self replied.

"Let's put that to the test shall we?" his adult self said and began to change.

Kevin's eyes widened as his opponet grew 10 times his size with a flaming skull and tenticals came out of his sides as his body grew larger and bulkier.

"Think you can handle the full fury...of Kevin Eleven-Thousand?" he yelled.

"Oh s#it." he muttered.

"Now die!" he yelled.

Kevin 11K shot a blast of fire from his mouth. Younger Kevin was forced to take cover as the flames licked at the alien child trapping him in a ring of fire. The unconcious 11 year old reverted to his real form and lied on the ground as the battle continued. The eldest Kevin streamed the tunnel of fire to the farthest wall as his teen self hid behind some crates that started to catch fire. Kevin touched the wall that was made of a stronger alloy increasing the density of his armor and raced towards him into the blazing inferno. Kevin yelled as he rushed through the hellstorm to face his opponet jumping high in the air and punched him in the chest. The demon was knocked back and slapped him with his tentacles knocking him to the floor. The demonic Kevin wrapped his tendrils around the younger Kevin's arms and legs and lifted him into the air and proceeded to rip him apart. Kevin yelled as his limbs strained, he knew he wouldnt last much longer.

"Renounce your life as a hero and I will spare your life." his demonic alter-ego said.

"Grrr-errr...never!" he yelled.

"Then I'll rip you apart until you do!" he said and wound his tenticles tighter and pulled on him harder.

Kevin screamed as the metal encasing his body begin to crack at his arm and leg sockets. He was wracked in pain any minute his limbs would go. He could feel his left arm being pulled out of it's socket. A laser blast hit the eldest Kevin in the side of the neck. The two looked down to see Ben and Gwen standing in the werehouse with her hand raised up to him. The alien lauched a stream of fire out of his mouth.

"Get down!" Ben yelled pushing her out of the way and was caught up in the blaze incinerating him.

"Ben no!" she yelled.

"BEN!" Kevin yelled. All that was left while the scorched ground he was stood on.

"No...Grrrrr. Your going to pay for that!" Kevin yelled.

His older self chuckled.

"My foolish friend, your in no position to do anything. Heh heh heh heh heh."

The younger Kevin growled violently and called on his strength.

"Now for your friend." he said. The teen's eyes shot open as his older self turned to incinerate Gwen.

"No!" he yelled. The elder Kevin opened his mouth and launched a flurry of flames at Gwen who threw up her shield at the last minute.

"You bastaaaard!" he yelled. Gwen screamed as her shield began to crack.

The fractures in his armor sealed and Kevin felt his strength grow. The young man grabbed his tenticles and pulled his arms to the middle of his chest tearing out several of his older self's tenticles. The older Kevin yelled in pain as the younger Kevin crossed his arms in an X ripping them clean out of thier sockets. Immediatly the flames ceased and he fell back as Kevin fell to the ground. Landing on his knee with the tenticles still tied around his wrists as the monster crashed to the floor. Gwen survived still holding up her cracked shield.

"Kevin!" she yelled running towards him who changed back as soon as he reached the ground.

She pulled the knotted masses off his wrists and held him against her chest.

"Are you ok?" she asked hugging him.

"Yeah I'm fine, dont worry about me." he told her.

The alien monster had risen up to launch one final attack.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

Kevin spun around to shield her as a heat tipped tenticle flew at him and impaled his chest. Kevin flew up in bed and screamed in terror. The lights came on a second later as Gwen flew to his side.

"Kevin? Are you all right?" she asked touching his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." he told her putting his hand over hers.

"Scared the hell out of us Kevin." said Ben. His teammate scoffed and shook his head.

"You didnt piss the bed did you?" he joked.

"Knock it off." Ben told him.

"Go back to bed Ben." Gwen told him without insulting him.

"Got ya, try not to do that again if you can help it." said Ben.

Kevin got out of bed and stepped out of the trailer. He stood outside a second later in the night air and tried lighting a cigarette.

"You all right?" Gwen asked. He turned to see her standing outside the door.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about." he said trying to light his cigarette. She shook her head as she came down the stairs.

"You know that's a bad habit. And since when do you smoke anyway?" she asked.

"Since now." he said as he managed to light it. Gwen scoffed and yanked the cancer stick out of his mouth and stepped on it.

"Hey you know how much those go for?" he said.

"There's better ways to kill yourself. What happened tonight?" she asked.

"I dont want to talk about it." he said. Gwen touched his cheek and made him look at her.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." she told him.

He looked at her solemly and sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain, I had a dream I was fighting my past and future selves. I beat the old me no sweat, and I fared well against the older me, but then he caught me and threatened to rip me apart. You and Ben came on the scene and he incinerated Ben. He was about to kill you when I managed to tear his arms off in his alien form. When we were together, he impaled me through the chest with his tenticle and that's when I woke up." he explained.

"That's horrible." she said.

"Yeah I died s-saving you." he stuttered almost embarrassed to say it.

"You died saving me?" she said.

"Yeah." he said softly.

She cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"I believe that." she said.

He smiled back as she drew him into a hug. The larger teen put his arm around her waist and held her in his embrace. Gwen smiled as she held him in her arms with her face next to his and stroaked the back of his head. He had to admit it felt good holding her like that. Even though he was bigger and stronger he somehow felt safe in her comforting arms and held her as close as he could.

"I like you Kevin." she told him.

"I like you too Gwen." he replied. The two stayed there for a while longer as a pack of cigarettes lay discarded in the grass.

"Let's keep these between us." he said.

"Ha ha. Sure whatever you want." she replied.

_Author's Note: Not bad for my first time huh? I figured this would stand out more than the cliche kiss at the end like some stories. I have to admit I'm a sucker for Kevin/Gwen now, on the old show I would have said no way in hell to any pairing. But at least with the new show you have some possibilities open. No offense to anyone. Anyway what did you think of this. Its funny when I start a new fandom it always come out kind of dark or tragic. Anyway I hope you guys liked this. Like I said I see alot of fanfic possibilites concerning Kevin so I may write more Ben 10 stories down the road. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


End file.
